Para Naruto, quien siempre me hará sonreir, Hinata
by Nutry-chan
Summary: Un oneshot de Hinata y Naruto. Es el día de los amantes y Hinata intenta reunir valor para confesar a Naruto su amor en este día tan especial...


Hinata despertó con el dulce aroma de chocolate en su alrededor. Enseguida recordó el origen de aquel olor hipnotizante que hubiera convencido a su propia hermana de hacer cualquier cosa a cambio de un solo pellizco de la sustancia. Ese día era el más especial de todo el año en Konoha: se celebraba la fiesta de los amantes, fiesta en la que todos los enamorados regalaban una figurita de chocolate a la persona que más amaban. Normalmente, la figurita era un corazón, o algo significativo para la pareja. En cambio la suya era un animal, era un zorro. Había pasado toda la tarde del día anterior haciéndola, -Cada detalle cuenta-, había pensado Hinata, así que hizo la figurita más linda que nunca había hecho antes. Se podían distinguir perfectamente todos los finos rasgos del zorro, -Esta figurita- pensó ella -será la primera que entregue-, entonces se acordó de las numerosas figuras que había hecho y que jamás tubo el valor de entregar, pero borró el recuerdo diciéndose a sí misma que esta vez sí llegaría a su destinatario.

Así pues, se levantó y se dirigió al cuarto de baño mas cercano a su habitación, se quitó la ropa y entró dentro de la ducha. Se estremeció al sentir el agua fría caer por su espalda, recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Le recordó a sus antiguos entrenamientos en el río, a como el agua seguía el ritmo que ella marcaba. Sonrió al recordar como el clan por fin la reconoció después de haber trabajado tan duro en aquel entrenamiento. Escogió el jabón con el perfume más discreto.

Cuando estuvo aseada bajó a la cocina, vio a su hermana y a su madre desayunando, y un alegre "Buenos días" salió de su boca hacia su madre y su hermana, quienes contestaron pronto. Se dirigió hacia la nevera y llenó un baso de leche. Se sentó en la mesa y miró a su hermana. Hanabi le devolvió la mirada y le sonrió con cariño. No dijo nada, pero Hinata no necesitaba oír nada para saber lo que significaban aquellos ojos: -Hoy es tu día, ojalá que todo vaya bien y él te corresponda- Hinata miró su baso de leche, -sí, ojalá-.

Hinata salió de su casa con el zorrito de chocolate en la mano. Una preciosa tarjeta con una dedicatoria adornaba el paquete: "Para Naruto, quien siempre me hará sonreír. Hinata". Comenzó a andar calle abajo, hacia la plaza, -Hoy nada puede salir mal, el miedo a no ser correspondida me ha echado atrás todos estos años; pero esta vez no, no puedo seguir reservando este amor tan grande. No puedo saber si me va a querer o no, pero al menos puedo averiguarlo- . Hinata entró la plaza y comenzó a cruzarla por el lado derecho, - Enseguida estaré en casa de Naruto…- De repente sintió que algo caía encima de ella empujándola hacia el suelo. Mientras caía el paquete se le resbaló de las manos yendo a parar debajo de unos puestos de frutas. Se giró rápidamente para así comprobar cual era el motivo de su caída y vio a Naruto encima de ella, un tenue color rojo se expandió por sus pómulos haciendo que sintiera calor.

- N- Naruto-kun…

Naruto se puso una mano en la cabeza intentando asimilar el golpe. Sabía que iba corriendo hacia la casa de Iruka- sensei, quien le había invitado a comer con él en el puesto de ramen y algo le había distraído haciéndolo caer encima de…

- H-Hinata-chan

Al comprobar encima de qué había caído sintió un ligero sonrojo y pronto se apartó.

- L-lo siento Hinata-chan, me he distraído, no pretendía hacerte caer.

- No pasa nada

Se puso de pie y tendió la mano hacia la chica para ayudarla a levantarse. Hinata cogió la mano del chico quién la ayudó a alzarse.

-Gracias Naruto-kun.

Automáticamente miró hacia el suelo buscando la figurita de chocolate, no estaba segura de que siguiera entera, pero si la encontraba quizá podría arreglarla y entregársela al chico mas tarde.

Naruto vio como la chica se agachaba y alargaba el brazo por debajo del puesto de frutas. Se agachó a su lado y la miró sonriendo. Hinata alzó la cabeza y vio a tan solo unos centímetros de su rostro a Naruto.

-Espera Hinata, yo te ayudaré a buscarlo, ha sido culpa mía que se te cayera.

Naruto alargó el brazo debajo del puesto. Hinata se sonrojó con la idea, sentía vergüenza de ella misma, por haber dejado caer aquello y que Naruto tuviera que buscar por ella.

- No Naruto…No es neces…

-¡Ya lo tengo!-Gritó

Hinata vio como Naruto sacaba su paquete y lo cogía en sus manos. Alargó el brazo entregándoselo a la chica, esperando oír un "gracias", pero ella, por el contrario, siquiera movió un músculo para cogerlo, simplemente miró el chocolate tan cuidadosamente enrollado. Entonces Naruto miró también y vio la tarjeta en la que pudo leer con una caligrafía excelente: "Para Naruto, quien siempre me hará sonreír. Hinata"


End file.
